8,8
by Karerina
Summary: es un ChilexArgentina * *, jamas habia escrito de ellos antes, pero habia tenido bastantes deseos XD denle una oportunidad :


Despues del gran sismo que azoto a Chile la madrugada del sabado pasado y despues de escuchar por radio que argentina nos habia prestado ayuda, se me ocurrio esta breve historia.

Estuve sin luz por dos dias y la imaginacion en estos casos vuela XD De verdad me quede pasmada al ver como quedo el sur de nuestro pais, jamas me imagine que el nivel de destruccion iba a ser tal, en fin solo queda encomendarse a dios, para que esta situacion se solucione pronto y se pueda volver relativamente a la normalidad.

Sobra decir que los personajes no son mios, en realidad no se de quien sonXD pero la comunidad latinohetaliana?? me los hizo conocer, asi que para ellas son los creditos :) tambien gracias a Neblenha que me ayudo con todos los puntos que me comiXD va con todo mi cariño para ti, aunque no te guste la idea de paises homosexuales xD

* * *

**"8.8"**

8,8. Todavía no dimensionaba aquel número. Había logrado escuchar algo sobre "el sexto más fuerte en la historia de la humanidad" y se hacía la pregunta de si acaso eso debía hacerlo sentir orgulloso. No, en ningún caso, si era por eso, ya tenía el puesto número uno gracias al del 60` en Valdivia. No eran precisamente esas cifras lo que lo atormentaban, sino un 708 que inminente seguía aumentando al transcurrir el tiempo. 708 víctimas, 708 personas, 708 familias que quedaban sin un padre, un hermano, un hijo. 708 vidas de chilenos que él no podía hacer nada para recuperar. La situación se le había salido de las manos y era todavía peor: nunca la había tenido en ellas.

Ese sábado en la madrugada estaba durmiendo al igual que la mayoría de su gente. No alcanzó a razonar por qué motivo le había costado mantenerse en pie, ni por qué en ese momento le temblaban las piernas, solo sabía que habían sido tres minutos interminables y cuando pudo recobrar la consciencia y sus sentidos, lo peor ya había pasado, o eso quería creer.

La luz y el agua estaban idos, los celulares y teléfonos no funcionaban, solo la bendita radio era lo que le mantenía conectado con su gente a esas horas. Esa fue la primera vez que lo escuchó "8,8".

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando se enfrentó a las consecuencias. Sobrevoló su territorio, su casa, su hogar y con el corazón destrozado tuvo que apretar la mano de la mujer que tenía al lado, tratando de traspasarle la fuerza que ahora la mandataria necesitaba, esa fuerza que debía sacar de algún lugar inventado, pues le había abandonado desde la primera casa derrumbada que vio. Sabía que su jefa tenía una fortaleza inigualable, que su coraje y pasión sobrepasaba el límite imaginable con tal de defenderlo y mantenerlo a salvo a él, a Chile, pero también sabía que era frágil y que en ese momento necesitaba apoyo. Por eso mantenía sujeta su mano, porque así podrían soportar el inmenso dolor que les producía ver a su gente sufrir, ver que los sueños de miles de chilenos eran derrumbados por la cólera incontenible de la madre Tierra, ese dios tan adorado por su madre. Tal vez mamá mapuche tenía razón y se estaba pareciendo mucho a los Huinca.

Martín fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba el chileno. Argentina, si bien en una infinitamente menor escala, también había sufrido los efectos del sismo. Había tomado el primer avión que cruzara el majestuoso cordón montañoso que lo separaba de su vecino. Sabía que estaba viviendo momentos difíciles y quería estar a su lado.

Cuando llegó a la Moneda todo era un caos, tuvo que esperar más de lo que deseaba para obtener una respuesta concreta sobre el paradero de Manuel. Constitución, le dijeron y en ese preciso momento partió hacia allá. Mientras se acercaba a esa ciudad, pudo observar la magnitud de la catástrofe, casas completamente destruidas, arrancadas violentamente de sus cimientos, muebles despedazados y esparcidos por donde antes había una avenida principal y lo que el terremoto no había herido, lo arrasó el mar. El chileno había tenido que lidiar irónicamente con la ira de "ese mar que tranquilo te baña" del cual se sentía tan orgulloso.

Lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo, las manos de Manuel, al igual que su ropa, estaban cubiertas de lodo. Chile no levantó su mirada cuando su hermana república lo sujetó del hombro para hacerle notar su presencia.

-Manu, ¿estás bien?-La respuesta era más que obvia, solo necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para saber cómo se encontraba el chileno. De todas maneras, necesitaba que él mismo se lo dijese, pero sabía mejor que nadie que de la boca de Manuel no saldría palabra alguna. Su mente no se encontraba allí, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en las millones de viviendas fragmentadas, en las personas que saqueaban para poder alimentarse, en los miles de niños que había visto llorar de hambre, de sed y en las extremas medidas que su jefa se vio obligada a tomar para mantener el orden. "Toque de queda" ese temido nombre todavía zumbaba en sus oídos, evocándole tiempos crueles de cuyas heridas todavía no sanaba.

Martín levantó a Chile del suelo, debía sacarlo del barro. El argentino se encontró con unos grandes ojos castaños que lo miraban sin observarlo, no tenían el brillo habitual, estaban opacados por lágrimas, lágrimas reprimidas que pugnaban por salir. Siempre hacía lo mismo, se encerraba en sí, encerraba sus sentimientos, sus emociones, jamás las dejaba salir. Manuel se encontraba devastado, ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, ni siquiera para gritarle a Argentina el rosario de insolencias que este estaba acostumbrado a oír cada vez que se le acercaba al chileno.

Argentina sabía muy bien que Chile no era un país de acción, sino de reacción y el trasandino estaba decidido a hacerlo de alguna u otra forma reaccionar y así evitar ese perentorio ensimismamiento que apresaba a Manuel cada vez que tenía problemas. Martín tomó delicadamente el mentón del chileno para cruzar fugazmente sus miradas antes de apresar los labios de Manuel en un sutil, suave, pero no menos necesitado beso. Después de todo jamás se enteraría en lo que pensaba la cabecita de Chile, pero tenía que mostrarle que no estaba solo, y no encontró otra forma más cálida para hacerle ver que él estaba allí, con él. Manuel solo atinó a aferrarse al pecho del argentino, mientras este le rodeaba en un protector abrazo para calmar los silenciosos sollozos del chileno, quien infructuosamente los trataba de ahogar.

Ahora Manuel no tendría ya más que recitar solo el "Chile ayuda a Chile" del 85', porque tenía hermanos que sin dudarlo le prestarían sus propias manos para levantar a su gente. Argentina no se lo había dicho con palabras, pero si se lo había hecho sentir y recostado en ese pecho acogedor escuchaba ya más tranquilo el "Fuerza chile, juntos nos podemos levantar" que Martín le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su cabeza y jugaba tiernamente con un mechón de su pelo.

**FIN**

* * *

Aclaraciones...mmm

708 era el numero de muertes que escuche en el momento en que me puse a escribir, lo ultimo que vi fueron 795, y cuando se publique el catastro oficial facilmente creo que sobrepasara los 800.

Lo de "Chile ayuda a Chile" fue el lema que se ocupo para el terremoto de 1985, viene de la fuente memoria de mi madre, yo todavia no nacia XD (parece que la teleton que habra ahora tendra el mismo lema, pero no estoy segura)

Se que "fuerza chile,juntos nos podemos levantar" lo tienen en TVN, pero me parecio bonito detalle que Martu se lo dijera a Chilito.

Esop, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
